1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of resource and power management; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for eye tracking to manage power and resources.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system often concurrently runs several applications under an operating system. Each application uses computer resources, such as the central processing unit (CPU) and monitor. For example, multiple video streams may be displayed on a monitor. Each video stream uses computer resources and power to maintain even though a user usually focuses on one or two video streams at a time. This results in resources and power being used by applications that the user may not regard as a priority at that time.
The operating system generally controls the allocation of resources between the applications based on some user input. For example, the user may be able to select a priority level, such as high, medium, or low, for each application. In addition, in an operating system with a graphical user interface (GUI), the user may use a mouse to select which windows are displayed on top of a group of windows. The operating system uses information, such as the priority level and which windows are on top, to allocate resources according to a predetermined algorithm.
Although these operating systems allow the user to change the priority level of various applications, it requires that the user take steps to manage the priority level on an ongoing basis. Thus, when the user decides that a different application is now a higher priority, the user would have to change the priority level associated with that application or use the mouse to bring a window associated with that application to the top of the group of windows. This can be tedious.
The issue is further exacerbated in computer systems that employ multiple monitors. Some of these monitors may be using power and computer resources to display video streams that are not being observed by the user, This needlessly uses power and generates heat. The user could turn off the monitors not being currently observed, but this user input can be tedious when the user changes looks at different monitors relatively frequently.
What is needed is a method and apparatus to manage resources efficiently and reduce power consumption and heat generation.
A method and apparatus for managing resources. The apparatus includes a pattern recognition block to receive the video signal comprising an eye image and to generate a first signal indicating an orientation of the eye image; and an operating system to manage resources depending on the first signal.